the_au_walking_dead_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Diego Ricardo Gomez
DIEGO GOMEZ PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION PERSONALITY Diego is a good hunter and a tracker, having learned how to do both under his father's guidance. He can build a nice campfire and cook a decent meal. He's also very good at planting, maintaining and harvesting crops, a skill that has helped him support his family in the past. Diego is a somewhat shy and soft spoken man until you get to know him. Then you will experience his wicked sense of humor. He is not brash but believes in being honest and truthful. Respectful of others, he is gentle and kind with people and tries to never be a burden. In his eyes to be a burden would make him less than a man. But he loves the outdoors. Camping, hiking, hunting, living off the land for recreation. Little did he know that he was learning skills that would better serve him at a later time. But he's also a family man, having a wife and twin sons and is very protective of them. He loves his wife and has resisted temptation in the past on several occasions to sleep with other women. He is also a hard working man, unafraid to do manual labor, which he has performed most of his life. Even tempered, he seldom get angry, but has been known to physically fight if pushed but prefers to negotiate situations over fisticuffs. Intelligent and educated, he has a degree in education with a minor in law. But if there is an injustice against migrant workers he is willing to stand up against those who would purposefully try to cheat or hurt them. FAMILY * Father - Enrique Gomez (unknown) * Mother - Kathryn Windsor Gomez (deceased, died when he was 2 years old) * Wife - Carmen Ruiz Gomez (unknown) * Son - Pablo Gomez (twin of Pedro/unknown) * Son - Pedro Gomez (twin of Pablo/unknown) = HISTORY Enrique Gomez was an illegal alien from Mexico looking for a better life in America when he met Kathryn Windsor, who was teaching English to Spanish speaking people. As time went on they fell in love and married and a year later Diego was born. When Enrique applied for citizenship part of the process was that he was deported back to Mexico so that the application could go forward, but before it was finalized Kathryn was killed in an automobile accident and her parents, embarrassed that they had a Mexican grandchild, allowed Diego to be taken to Mexico to live with his father's people. Diego was two years old at the time. When Diego grew to a young man he went to apply to become an American citizen but found out that he was already an American citizen and moved back to Brownsville, Texas. His mother's family had either died or moved away and he found himself without blood relatives but, being a friendly sort of man, had many friends. Jobs were hard to find, especially for Hispanic peoples, so he found employment as a migrant worker. Moving across the country with the harvests he experienced first hand the hardships and the unjust treatment of many of the migrant workers so he decided rather than to simply stand back that he had to do something to change things. Having to relearn English, something he lost as a child, he began to attend public high school and later decided to become a teacher, something his mother was, and then went to college in Houston where he earned a degree in education with a minor in law. He then began teaching English to the migrant workers and would stand up for their rights anytime someone would try to take advantage of one of them. In college he met a beautiful young woman named Carmen Ruiz. After graduating they married and a year later Carmen gave birth to twin boys, Pablo and Pedro.Being offered a job teaching Spanish speaking children in Vidalia, Georgia, which was world famous for their sweet onion, he moved his family there and bought a home for his family. In order to gain the trust of the workers he went back to his roots and also worked as a migrant. Being able to negotiate wages, decent living quarters and proper medical care he became a trusted man for both the migrants and the crop owners. Things were looking very good for his and his family's future until that day that some of the workers began to get sick in the field, die and then began moving around attacking and killing other migrant workers. All Diego could do was grab a machete and run for his very life. Unfortunately he was unable to get to his home to find out about his wife and sons. They could be anywhere or they could be dead. His hope is to find them, hopefully alive. LOMA SCHOOL Holed up in the school with just a few teachers and some students the group erected some spikes and school buses for protection after being attacked by a group of marauders that stole most of their food, Diego and a group of adults went on a supply run to find more food and weapons. Now that the group has fortified itself they are desperately hanging on as best they can. A group from Nunez approached them with an offer to help them move to their warehouse. Diego told them he would have to talk with his group but they most likely would but to give them a few days to prepare. DEMISE A few days later when the Nunez group returned they found that Diego's group had been attacked by raiders and then overran by walkers. Sadly there were no survivors.